Earthquake
as seen in Dissidia.]] Earthquake or , also known as Crack and Quake, is a recurring enemy ability in the series, and is usually a powerful Earth-elemental attack that affects the entire party. In the original Final Fantasy, it instead attempted to inflict Instant Death to the party. It can also be utilized by the player party, and is usually an ability used by the Geomancer class. On other occasions however, the equivalent spell usable by the player is Quake. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Earthquake, originally called Crack, attempts to inflict Instant Death on the party. It is used by Sand Worm, Omega, Echidna, Ahriman, and Chaos. Final Fantasy II Earthquake was used by the Sand Worm and inflicts 50 - 200 Matter-elemental damage to the entire party. The party could use the ability, called Earthquake IX, by using the Gaia Drum item. Final Fantasy III Earthquake is an ability used by the Geomancer job by using the Terrain command. It deals Earth-elemental damage to all enemies, and can only be used on plains and caves. Final Fantasy IV Earthquake, called Quake in the SNES version, is simply a weaker version of the spell Quake, dealing less non-elemental (Earth-elemental in DS) damage to the entire party, though it could be avoided by casting Float. It is used by Alraune, Arachne, Tunneler, White Dragon, Tyrannosaurus, Zeromus EG, and Lunar Titan. Rydia's Titan will also use an attack called Earthquake in the scripted battle against Cecil and Kain. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Earthquake retains the same properties as it did in the prequel. It is once again used by Titan and Tunneler, in addition to being used by Rydia? as a counter to taking damage from any Eidolon. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Earthquake retains the same properties as it did in ''Final Fantasy IV. It is once again used by Titan, as well as other enemies. ''Final Fantasy V Earthquake comes in two forms; the traditional Earthquake, used by the more deadly enemies such as Gil Turtle, Omega, and Neo Shinryu, and Earth Shaker, which does slightly less damage than Earthquake to the entire party and is used only by Bahamut, Catastrophe, Titan, and the Crystal of Earth. The party can also use Earthquake through the Geomancer's Gaia command, and can only be used if the party is fighting on the Plains, Fire-Powered Ship, Drakenvale, or North Mountain. Again, Earthquake can be avoided by casting Float. The player may utilize Earthquake by catching and releasing a Stone Golem, Tunneller, Ghidra from a fight withAlchymia, Ankheg, or Undergrounder. The player may utilize Earth Shaker by catching and releasing a Ghidra, Zombie Dragon from the Golem fight, or Iron Muscles. Final Fantasy VII Earthquake is a weak Earth-elemental attack used by Land Worm and Sea Worm. It inflicts damage on the entire party. Final Fantasy VIII Earthquake is an Earth-elemental attack used by Armadodo as a final attack, or by Ochu. It can be avoided by junctioning Quake or magic that raises Earth resistance to a character's Elemental Defense slot, or simply by casting Float. Abyss Worm has a similar ability called Sand Shake. Final Fantasy IX Earthquake again appears as an enemy ability used by Hilgigars, Jabberwock, Lich, and the Crystal World version of Lich. It inflicts Earth-elemental damage to the party, but can be avoided by casting Float or wearing Earth-absorbing equipment. Quina has a similar ability called Earth Shake. The similar Earth Power, used by Ralvuimago, inflicts moderate Earth-elemental damage to the party. Final Fantasy X Earthquake is used by several enemies in the game. When it is used by Lord Ochu, it inflicts Gravity-elemental damage equal to half the party's max HP. When used by any other enemy, it inflicts non-elemental damage and Delay Buster on the entire party. Final Fantasy X-2 Earthquake is only used by the Sand Worm and Earth Worm, and it inflicts major non-elemental damage to the party. Final Fantasy XIII Earthquake is used by Alexander in Gestalt Mode. Final Fantasy Type-0 Earthquake is an ability used by Cinque, and it has a chance to inflict Stun on all enemies in the area. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Earthquake is used by the second and third forms of Chaos. When the ability is used it causes a giant earthquake to attack all members of the opposing party, inflicting moderate earth elemental damage and causing blind. Bravely Default Earthquake is a Genome Ability that can be learned from Soil Eater and requires 30 MP to cast. It inflicts Earth-elemental physical damage that is 1.2 times the damage of a conventional attack. Final Fantasy Dimensions Earthquake is an enemy ability used by the Ankheg. It deals moderate damage to the entire party. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Pictlogica Final Fantasy Dissidia Final Fantasy Earthquake is one of Garland's HP Attacks. He transforms his sword into an axe and slams it into the ground, causing spikes to erupt and stab upwards. It costs 40 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Earthquake returns as one of Garland's HP attacks. It now costs 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Guardian Cross Gallery FFI Earthquake PS.png|Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Earthquake GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Earthquake.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII Earthquake10 PS.png|Earthquake10 in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Earthquake10 GBA.png|Earthquake10 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Earthquake X.png|Earthquake X in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFIII NES Geomancer Earthquake.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Earthquake.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIII iOS Terrain - Earthquake.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (iOS). FFIV Earthquake.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FFIVDS Earthquake.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Earthquake.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). Earthquake-EA-FFIV.JPG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Earthquake.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Earthquake.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFVII Earthquake.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Earthquake 2.png|Earthquake used by Armadodo in ''Final Fantasy VIII. FFVIII Earthquake.png|Earthquake used by Ochu in Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Earth Power.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFX Earthquake.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Earthquake.png|Final Fantasy X-2. Cinque in Battle4.jpg|Final Fantasy Type-0. FF4HoL_Earthquake.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Earthquake.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF2015 Geomancer Earthquake.png|Bartz's version in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). DFF2015 Earthquake.png|Garland's version in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). FFRK Earthquake Hope Icon.png|Hope's version icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Earthquake Icon.png|Regular version icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Earthquake Hope.png|Hope's version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Earthquake.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Earthquake Garland.png|Enemy (Garland's) version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Earthquake.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Elemental enemy abilities Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Abilities Category:Bravely Default Abilities